Back to Republic City
by CurleyNai
Summary: After the war with Amon had ended, and six years had passed, Korra mysteriously disappears, leaving a note telling them that she had to leave but not telling them why. When she returns two years later, every one is glad that she is unharmed. But who is the girl that she has brought with her?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on 'Stasia!" Korra called as she saddled up Naga like she did all those years ago on her first runaway to Republic City "We're going to miss the boat!"

"I'm coming mum!" 'Stasia replied, not looking up from her book '_She's going to get along with Jinora well' _Korra thought two herself

"_**Now**_'Stasia would be nice." Korra replied, knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"In a minute," 'Stasia said blue eyes scanning the pages rapidly as she tried to finish reading the chapter fast, knowing that her mother was going to get impatient soon "I've just got to finish this book"

"Anastasia, we _**have**_ to go now or we **will** miss the boat to Republic City." Korra said to the girl bookworm. When she got no answer, Korra changed tactics "You can take that book with you if you stop reading and come now."

**That** got a response from her. She immediately closed the book and ran to where her mother and Naga were waiting. "That was fast" Korra told Anastasia

"All you needed to do was let me take the book and I would have come ages ago." The girl replied as they got on Naga and took off towards the main dock of the Southern Water Tribe.

**Three Days Later – Republic City Docks **

Korra, Anastasia and Naga made their way swiftly off the boat and Naga began running off the dock as Anastasia shouted "Thanks for the ride!" to the crew on the boat who looked baffled as they had no idea that they were on the boat.

"Is that the Avatar?" a young lady whispered to the man next to her

"Didn't she die or something?" an elderly man asked what seemed to be his wife

"Who's the girl?" a young boy about nine years old asked his mother curiously as Korra and 'Stasia ran past on Naga

"That Lee is the Avatar"

"Wow" was the child's response

Korra didn't have time to get asked 20 questions by the press as the began to notice the commotion and told Naga to 'Go fast girl' in the direction of Air Temple Island, her old home. When she had arrived at the ferry to the island Anastasia's eyes were wide as she took in the beauty of her surrounds looking exactly like an eighteen-year-old Korra did at her first pro-bending match.

"Is that where we're going mum?" the child asked her mother enthusiastically

"Yes 'Stasia. That's where we're going." Her mother replied as she led Naga onto the ferry which soon arrived on to the small dock on the island.

'_This has been too long, I think it's time for a little reunion.' _Korra smirked to herself as she guided Naga off the dock and made a small pen to put her in to keep her safe and quiet. She then quietly walked up to 'Stasia who was standing close by and told her, " 'Stasia, we have to be really quiet here so we can give a nice surprise the people who live here okay?" she told her daughter in a whisper although she was grinning as she said it. Anastasia just nodded her head and smirked, knowing that when her mother grins like that she's plotting something.

They creped up to a window to the side of the house, which Korra knew to lead into her old bedroom and climbed in through the window. Korra then lead them towards the dining room where she knew that they would be having dinner at that time. She then just before she reached the door turned to Anastasia and gave her hand signals first to stop and then to be super quiet. She smiled at her daughter and walked towards the dining room door as delicious smells began to float under the door.

She then opened the door and walked in, nobody payed any attention to her walking in, so she smirked and said "Something smells delicious Pema." This immediately caused everyone in the room, Pema, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Mako and Bolin to stop eating and turn around to where she was standing. Korra almost laughed at the shocked faces that she saw staring at her.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked in a confused voice even though she knew what they were staring at and was just acting

"KORRA!" They all yelled and raced up to her to give a bone crushing hug even Tenzin joined the hug much to her surprise.

"Can't…Breath…Too…Tight" she gasped and they immediately stopped the crushing hug when the heard this. Meanwhile Anastasia decided to walk into the dining room while they were giving the hug they had disbanded into a semi-circle around Korra and they could have sworn that they were seeing double, because standing next to Korra was Anastasia. And Anastasia looked pretty much exactly like a younger version of Korra, even her hair and clothes where the same. They rubbed their eyes and blinked a few times Bolin was the first to speak

"So, Korra, good to see you um… who's the girl?" he asked

"Good to see you too Bo. This is… well I think you can introduce yourself can't you 'Stasia?"

"Sure I can." Anastasia said "I'm Anastasia Grace. I'm Korra's daughter and I'm a Waterbender."

"Korra's daughter?" Mako asked

'Stasia nodded her head while smirking.

"How old are you?" Ikki asked

"Seven." She told Ikki, still smirking

Everyone looked shocked at this, well that is, except for Korra, who to their surprise laughed.

"Your real age 'Stasia." Korra said in between laughs

Anastasia gave her mother's infamous pout as she said, "One."

This statement earned even more stares than her previous one. When she got this response from them, her smirk was instantly back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have received a lot of replies to this story which I really like! So to all who reviewed I give you a massive THANK-YOU! **

**A few of the reviews asked who Anastasia's father is but I'm not going to tell you in this pre-story thing who they are that's what the story's for! If Anastasia seems like Renesmee from Twilight, you would be right, but she only the age and mind thing is loosely based on her. Anyway… here is chapter two and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra it belongs to Bryke.**

* * *

_**Last time… **__"So how have you guys been?" Korra asked the group changing the topic of Anastasia_

"How have we been? Well we're a whole lot better now that you're here!" Bolin exclaimed as he engulfed her into a hug

"Korra, it would be great if you could stay for dinner." Pema told Korra

"That would be great! I was kind of hoping we would all get to catch up." The Avatar replied as she watched Anastasia "But then I want to show 'Stasia the city."

By this time everybody had seemed to have snapped out of their trance and as they began to eat dinner. Once everyone had finished eating they all went to the lounge room (**A/N:** I don't know whether they actually have one, but in this story there is one) to catch up with everybody.

"So Korra, how have you been?" Ikki asked

"I've been fine Ikki. I even learned something new about myself that I didn't know!" Korra replied

"Really? What is it?" Ikki replied, becoming her seven year old self again

Korra just laughed and told her "The ability to sing and to disappear."

"Really can you show us?"

"Not now, she only just got back." Mako muttered under his breath as if he was afraid that this was all a dream and Korra would be gone forever if she disappeared. But Korra didn't hear his comment so she got up from her seat next to Bolin and stood in the centre of the room and began to sing.

She sang beautifully and it sounded like sweet bell chimes. As the song continued on she began to disappear, slowly becoming transparent until at the end of the sweet tune she was gone. They all gasped

"No! Not again!" Mako shouted in dismay but this only caused peals of laughter to be heard.

"You really thought I would leave you guys after I only just came back? Gee, thanks for the trust guys!" Korra said becoming visible again next to Bolin who jumped when she became visible again.

"How did you do that?" Meelo asked in wonder, eight years hadn't really changed him much; he was still the fun loving random kid that he was at five.

"Easy I just focus and I go invisible like this." Korra replied going invisible again Meelo tried to catch the invisible Avatar in her seat next to Bolin, but only getting air to which Anastasia laughed, the sound like her mother's but slightly higher. Suddenly Anastasia was in the air still laughing at their expressions not taking much notice to the fact that she was in the air. "You can hear her, but you can't see or touch her!" Anastasia shouted with glee

"Then how are you in the air?" young Rohan asked

"She picked me up. The rules don't apply if she touches you!" Anastasia answered as she was put back on the ground by Korra as Meelo decided to run through the space where Korra was supposedly was standing but he only ran through air.

"Did you move Korra?" Meelo shouted

"No Meelo!" the air where Korra supposed to be standing replied just as loud. Mako could have sworn that he heard traces of a smirk in those two words.

"Are you sure?" Meelo asked doubtfully

"I'm sure" she said as she reappeared "If you want to run at me again to see if what 'Stasia said is true I'll stay right here and not move while you test it."

"Really?" Meelo asked

"Avatar's promise" Korra said truthfully as she disappeared just before Meelo began his charge at the invisible Avatar. He ran straight through air. So he turned around and ran back but he was picked up by invisible arms. Korra became visible again holding the young airbender.

"Korra!" the boy shouted as he gave her a massive hug

Many more questions were asked while they were in the living room but the most shocking ones were about Anastasia.

"How can she only be one? She looks like a seven year old!" Tenzin stated

"Uh, I don't really know why she is like that but I do know that she is like that for a reason." Korra replied Anastasia had left long ago to go read a book with Jinora and the other airbending kids had went with the young waterbender.

"Who's her father?" Pema asked gently

"Well you see the thing is; she doesn't exactly have a father." Korra replied blushing becoming more awkward by the minute.

"Doesn't exactly have a father?" Mako repeated "How does that work?"

"Well, she's kind of an almost exact replica of me and she is sort of from the spirits?" Korra said awkwardly trying, but failing miserably, to explain Anastasia to them.

"Okay, I am really confused right now" Bolin stated

"You said it little bro." Mako whispered to his brother

* * *

**Okay, this is probably not my best chapter ever and for that I am sorry. If you can't understand anything please tell me and I will do my best to clear it up!  
**

**Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed! **

**CurleyNai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long updating this story, and thanks to every one who reviewed!**

** I am also really sorry for any confusion in this story that my writing has given. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Anastasia. Korra and co. belong to Bryke.**

* * *

**Last Time...** _Okay, I am really confused right now" Bolin stated _

"_You said it little bro." Mako said to his brother_

* * *

Korra sighed in frustration; maybe Anastasia could explain what she is better.

"Anastasia, can you come in here?!" Korra called

"In a minute mum!" Anastasia's loud reply came

"You can bring your book!" Korra shouted, equally as loud

"You knew that was all you ever had to say!" Anastasia said as she stepped into the room carrying her beloved book

"Good book?" Korra asked

"Amazing." Was her reply "So what did you want me here for mum?"

"Well I was trying to explain what you are to my friends here, but I wasn't making any sense and since you are so good with words, I thought you could explain better."

"Oh okay then. What do you want to know?" Anastasia said as she addressed Pema, Tenzin, Mako and Bolin

"Who is your father, Anastasia?" Bolin asked once he had gained enough courage to ask

"I guessing that was the main reason you wanted me here wasn't it mum?"

To this Korra simply nodded

"Well to put it simply, I am a just spirit in human form."

"So you are like an Avatar?" Mako asked

"Sort of, part of mum's Avatar Spirit is inside of me."

"But how is that possible? I thought there could only be one Avatar at a time."

"Well it's all very complicated, but in short some of the Avatar Spirit was transferred to me when mum was really sick and nearly died last year when I was born."

"You nearly died?!" Mako asked Korra, worry written all over his face

Korra shrugged "I caught an illness of some sort in the Fire Nation and I lost my voice because my windpipe was severely swollen thanks to it, my voice only came back after the past Avatars told me about the power of my silent voice. The illness I caught nearly killed me because in the last stages I couldn't breathe. As I began to think of words and arrange them into lyrics that I was singing with my silent voice, as the Avatars told me to do, I slowly got my sound voice back and the illness went away. The lyrics that I sang formed a prayer for health and that I would see all of you again."

"So that's how mum knows how to disappear while singing because when she does that mum's body momentarily turns into the nothingness her body would be now if it wasn't for the Avatars. Yue told me that illness is also how I was born because when mum was nearly dead I somehow appeared just as she began to disappear for the first time while she was regaining her voice. Something to do with hope or something, I don't know I had kind of phased out when the other spirits were trying to explain it to me," Anastasia continued

"So basically, when you disappear, you practically die and all is left is your spirit." Tenzin stated

'That's correct!" Korra and Anastasia responded at the same time completely oblivious to the fact that they had just casually described Korra's close shave with death.

"What's wrong guys?" Korra asked when she noticed the pale faces of everyone who were listening to her story.

"Well, you nearly died and if you had, none of us would have known anything about." Bolin stated

"And when we found out about your illness, you would have been dead by the time the news reached us." Mako continued

"But I'm not so everything is all okay." Korra said as she got up from her seat "I'm going to go to bed now. My old room's still free right?"

"Yeah, everything is exactly how you left it." Bolin said

"Okay then, see you guys later" Korra said. She then indicated for Anastasia to follow her as she walked towards her room.


End file.
